Bigger
by Alessandra-del-Rey
Summary: Otro lemon sobre Bucky/Yelena


**Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con otro Bucky/Yelena. En parte no son más que un entrenamiento para cuando (si me lío la manta a la cabeza) escriba una historia completa sobre ellos. **

**Este one-shot es la continuación de mi otro one-shot 'Like a Black Widow, baby', pero puede leerse a parte. La pareja, como el otro, es Bucky/Yelena y aunque la historia es de la de Natasha, yo se la doy a Yelena porque, seamos sinceros, la historia de Natasha es muy larga y por quitarle un par de años para dárselos a Yelena no pasa tampoco nada. **

**En esta ocasión, en vez de antes, este one-shot ocurre después de CA: The Winter Soldier. **

**Como siempre, dedicado a mis niñas: mi sis Lore, Arih y Sara ^_^ **

**Espero que os guste a todas!**

* * *

**Bigger**

_Los aviones no pueden volar si alquilamos el cielo, somos más grandes, más grandes. El tiempo no pasa, duraremos por siempre, porque somos más grandes, más grandes. Más grande que el cielo y todo lo que hay en el, más grandes que los océanos en los que nadamos, más grandes que los puentes que cruzamos en Londres, más grandes que las más grandes carreras que corremos, más grandes, somos más grandes. Más grandes que el amor. Estas olas siguen rompiendo pero miramos a través de ellas, somos más grandes. Terremotos que nos sacuden pero no nos rompemos, somos mucho más grandes. La música puede parar pero seguimos bailando, si alguna vez caemos del cielo aterrizaremos aún más grandes. El mundo puede acabar pero seguiremos viviendo, el sol se apagara pero nosotros nos, somos más grandes. Más grandes que el amor. _

_The Saturdays - Bigger_

Esquivo con agilidad las balas que le lanzaba y, con una pirueta lateral, se escondió tras un coche, agachando la cabeza. Se paro dos segundos para contemplar sus opciones. Estaban en medio de un garaje de coches, no debería serle difícil huir entre los automóviles sin que _ella_ le viera. Pero por otro lado, pensó, era obvio que su atacante no se limitaba a atacarle en la distancia. Según pasaban los segundos la oía acercarse.

Y no estaba sola.

Habían aparecido de repente, en una furgoneta negra, mientras él caminaba por la calle, solo con sus pensamientos. Una explosión lo había derribado en el asfalto y una lluvia de balas lo había perseguido por la calle. Aunque estaba preparado para correr más que un humano normal, aunque su cuerpo había sido mejorado con el elixir de HYDRA, no podía competir con un coche a toda velocidad, así que opto por huir por calles laterales, donde una furgoneta no podía entrar. Pero entonces ella había bajado del cacharro y había corrido tras de él, atacándole con armas que, hasta hacia menos de seis meses había sido suyas.

Sin pararse a mirarla con detenimiento, corrió lo más deprisa que pudo, dejándola atrás, pero ella no se rindió tan fácilmente y le persiguió a través de las callejuelas de Washington.

Corriendo había llegado hasta el garaje y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se colo por una de las ventanas, la cabeza gacha para que no le vieran. Una bala le paso rozando la mejilla y exploto los cristales de un coche. Lanzo una maldición y se lanzo al suelo, rodando hasta quedar debajo de otro automóvil, esperando en silencio. Oyó los pasos acercarse y, desde su escondite espió un par de botas negras de cuero, ceñidas a las piernas de su perseguidora. Los pasos se detuvieron unos segundos, dando vueltas sobre si mismos, buscándole. Cuando por fin se alejaron lo suficiente, Bucky salio de debajo del coche, en silencio, y se dirigió a la salida.

Le detuvo un golpe en la espalda y cayo de cara al suelo. Le tenia inmovilizado contra el suelo sucio y Bucky forcejeo para soltarse. Haciendo fuerza con su brazo metálico, consiguió liberarse de la presa en la que ella le tenia inmovilizado y la lanzo lejos de él. De un salto, se levanto y se puso en posición de ataque, igual que ella.

Tenia el pelo rubio claro, corto hasta los hombros, los ojos azul hielo y los labios carnosos. Iba vestida con un mono de cuero negro, pero llevaba su estomago y parte de la espalda al aire. Reconoció el patrón de su vestimenta y supo quien era.

Una de las Viudas Negras de HYDRA.

Sin perder un segundo, ella se lanzo a por él, derribándole de nuevo. Bucky intento defenderse, pero esta Viuda era agresiva y se negaba a dejarle ir. Le araño la cara y el cuello. Le tiro del pelo y le arranco mechones de cabello, mientras sujetaba su cuerpo en el suelo con sus muslos. Bucky sintió como un dolor se apoderaba de sus sienes y se extendía por su cabeza, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Grito mientras su cerebro se empeñaba en recordar algo que había olvidado. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras su cerebro pasaba imágenes a toda velocidad por su mente. La vio a ella, encima suya, atacándole de una forma muy parecida a como le estaba atacando ahora. Llevaba el pelo más largo y no llevaba su mono de cuero, pero si un chándal sencillo con el emblema de la Habitación Roja. Había gente que los observaba. La conocía.

Yelena Belova.

Grito de nuevo y se la saco de encima. Con una ágil pirueta, Yelena se puso de pie antes de tocar realmente el suelo y le apunto con una pistola. A su alrededor, varios miembros de HYDRA le apuntaban con sus rifles, pero Bucky no les prestaba atención. Se apoyo en uno de los coches, apretándose con fuerza la cabeza, gimiendo.

Yelena lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa...? - pregunto en voz baja.

Bucky levanto la vista y la miro. Recordaba a la Yelena más joven. Recordaba su método de lucha, recordaba su entrenamiento... pero no recordaba su voz. Se dio cuenta de que nunca la había escuchado antes. Fue a abrir la boca para contestarle cuando una bala derribo a uno de los miembros del equipo de Yelena. La Viuda Negra bajo la pistola y se dio la vuelta, mientras, uno a uno, todos sus compañeros caían muertos. La siguiente era ella.

-SHIELD... - susurro ella.

Sin pensar, Bucky se lanzo a por ella y la agarro del brazo, obligandola a seguirlo. Estaban en el primer piso y Bucky se dirigió a las ventanas más cercanas. Yelena corría tras él, aún con sus manos entrelazadas. Todas las cristaleras estaban cerradas, así que Bucky se lanzo a través de ellas, rompiendo los cristales. Mientras caían, el Soldado de Invierno, torció su cuerpo y apretó el de Yelena contra si, para protegerla de la caída. Su espalda golpeo el capó de un coche aparcado en la calle, destrozándolo. Cristales cayeron sobre ellos y Bucky protegió la cara de Yelena con su brazo de metal.

Sin perder un segundo, se bajaron del coche y salieron corriendo. Las balas impactaban a su alrededor y Bucky se dio cuenta de que el objetivo no era él... era ella.

Tenia que ponerla a salvo.

Le grito que le siguiera y sin dudarlo, ella le siguió. Corrieron sin mirar atrás alejándose de la gente que perseguía a Yelena y pronto llegaron al lugar donde Bucky quería llegar: el Puente Tacoma. Ignorando el tráfico, corrieron hasta la mitad del puente cuando Bucky se paro.

-Salta – le dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que saltar, escóndete en el agua, debajo del puente y no te encontraran.

Yelena lo miro sin estar convencida.

-¡No ha tiempo! - exclamo Bucky pasando una pierna por la barrera de seguridad y ofreciéndole a Yelena su mano para cruzar. Yelena lo miro en silencio y cruzo la barrera sin ayuda. Sin decir palabra, se lanzo hacia el agua de cabeza. Bucky la vio sumergirse y acto seguido se lanzo él.

Sin salir a la superficie, ocultos por el agua, nadaron hacia los pilares del puente, ocultándose a la vista de los transeúntes. Los pilares tenían una pequeñas plataformas rodeándolos y Yelena se subió a uno de ellos, la cabeza apoyada en la viga de metal, los ojos cerrados, las piernas aún en el agua. Sin salir del rio, Bucky la miro desde el agua en silencio.

-Gracias – murmuro la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Quienes eran? - pregunto Bucky. Yelena lo miro confusa.

-¿Como que quienes son? ¡SHIELD! - exclamo - ¿No recuerdas nada o que?

Bucky tardo unos minutos en contestar – Mi cabeza esta algo confusa ahora mismo...

-Pero, ¿qué diantres te ha pasado? - pregunto Yelena – No te reconozco...

Bucky bajo la mirada. No se reconocía ni a si mismo, ¿como iba a reconocerlo ella?

-Tu y yo nos conocemos...

-Tu me entrenaste – explico la Viuda - ¿No lo recuerdas? - Bucky detecto cierta tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me entrenaste... Yo iba a sustituir a Natasha Romanova – su voz tembló de ira al pronunciar ese nombre – Y tu... yo... ¡Desapareciste! ¡De la noche a la mañana! ¡Un día me estabas entrenando y al siguiente ya no estabas allí! ¡Una misión me dijeron! ¿Se puede saber donde diablos estabas?

La cara de Bucky le recordó a Yelena a un cachorrito al que hubieran regañado. Él abrió la boca varias veces, buscando una respuesta para ella, pero nada salia de sus labios.

-No lo recuerdo... - dijo – Lo siento.

Yelena suspiro y se levanto, manteniendo el equilibrio en la pequeña plataforma.

-Siempre hay alguna manera de subir al puente desde las vigas... - camino con cuidado por la plataforma hasta encontrar la puerta al interior de la vida de metal. Saco de su cinturón una palanca y forzó la entrada. Bucky la observo en silencio, subiendo a la plataforma.

-No es seguro subir aún.

-Tampoco es seguro quedarnos aquí a vista de cualquiera. Aquí dentro nadie nos vera... - sin esperarle, se colo por la puerta.

Bucky la siguió y se apretaron juntos en el pequeño espacio. Bucky la agarro por la espalda y susurro a su oído:

-¿Por qué te envían a por mi?

-Creo que ya lo sabes...

HYDRA y SHIELD habían sido desmanteladas hacia meses, pero era obvio que ambas agencias se habían reconstruido en un tiempo récord. Bucky era ahora un desertor. Había huido de su misión al salvar a Steve y nunca había vuelto a la base de HYDRA. Era una agente extraviado, o peor, un agente libre que podía ser captado por cualquier otra agencia. HYDRA había enviado a Yelena para eliminarle.

-Fui a la única Viuda a la que entrenaste personalmente – murmuro Yelena – Pensaron que me sería sencillo matarte.

-Pero sigo aquí.

-Es obvio que se equivocaron – sonrió Yelena, triste.

Bucky la hizo girarse sobre si misma lentamente. Yelena levanto la vista para mirarle fijamente, mordiéndose el labio. El Soldado de Invierno la miro en silencio unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla suavemente. Los brazos de Yelena subieron lentamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello, enroscándose a su alrededor. Bucky empezó a besarla con más fuerza y Yelena le tiro del pelo. Bucky gimió al notar los tirones y Yelena aprovecho para colar su lengua en su boca, acariciando la de Bucky. Una de las manos de él bajo hasta el borde de su pantalón de cuerno, acariciando las curvas de Yelena mientras la otra mano apretaba su cintura contra su cuerpo. Una de las manos de Yelena empezó a tironear de su ropa y, lanzando un gemido de frustración la Viuda Negra se aparto de él. Agarro con ambas la camiseta de Bucky y, de un tirón, la rasgo en dos, dejandole desnudo de cintura para arriba. Bucky sonrió de lado y, empujándola contra la pared, le dio la vuelta, buscando una manera de deshacerse del mono de Yelena. Cuando no encontró ninguna cremallera, agarro una de las armas de Yelena y rasgo el cuero hasta dejarla desnuda ante él.

Yelena le devolvió el favor arrancándole el cinturón a tirones y bajándole los pantalones de un tirón. Volvieron a besarse ansiosos, arañándose con los dientes, probando sangre. Yelena corto el beso y cayo de rodillas delante de él. Lo miro desde el suelo con una sonrisa, antes de rodearlo con sus labios. Bucky dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, cerrando los ojos. Se concentro en los labios de Yelena alrededor de su polla. La Viuda negra le lamia mientras le acariciaba los testículos con la mano. Bucky le agarro del pelo con la mano y empujo su cara contra su entrepierna, obligandola a tomarle entero en la boca. Sin quejarse, Yelena le dejo entrar hasta la garganta, lamiendo la base del pene. Él la obligo a moverse, siempre tomándole entero en la boca, mientras él mecía sus caderas contra su boca. Sus movimientos se volvieron bruscos según se acercaba al punto de no retorno, así que tiro del pelo de Yelena hacia atrás para apartarla. Un hilo de saliva conectaba la boca de ella con su polla y los labios de Yelena estaban hinchados por su anterior sesión de besos y por la atención que le había dado ahora a él.

La obligo a levantarse del suelo, empujándola contra la pared y entonces fue él el que se arrodillo en el suelo frente a ella. La agarro de las caderas y hundió su rostro entre sus ingles. Levanto los muslos de Yelena y los coloco sobre sus hombros, aguantando el peso de la Viuda negra. Con la manos libres empezó a acariciar los pliegues de su entrada lentamente, torturándola. Uno de sus dedos se concentro en su clítoris y Yelena empezó a gemir suavemente. Bucky empezó a besar al piel alrededor de la entrada de Yelena, antes de subir y sustituir a su dedo con su lengua. Yelena gemía y se re retorcía sobre sus hombros. Bucky la mordió suavemente en el clítoris antes de introducir un dedo en su abertura. Lo movió despacio, entrando y saliendo, antes de meter otro dedo más y empezar a moverse más rápidamente contra ella. Su lengua seguía acariciando y lamiendo cada centímetro que encontraba en su camino. Los muslos de Yelena empezaron a apretarle la cabeza y Bucky noto como los músculos de su coño se cerraban sobre sus dedos, aprisionándolos. Hizo fuerza con la lengua y apretó su cara contra ella, apremiándola a dejarse llevar por el placer. Sus dedos se curvaron dentro de ella, chocando una y otra vez con ese punto que la volvía loca. Finalmente, con un último grito, el cuerpo de Yelena se relajo contra él y un liquido caliente le chorreo por la cara.

Con cuidado, Bucky bajo las piernas de Yelena de sus hombros y la puso de pie en el suelo. La Viuda Negra tenia los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Bucky recogió su camiseta destrozada del suelo y se limpio la cara con ella. Yelena seguía contra la pared, en silencio.

Bucky la aparto de la viga de metal y la hizo arrodillarse en el suelo. Se coloco tras ella, entre sus piernas, frotando su erección contra su trasero. Yelena simplemente se dejaba hacer. Bucky la agarro por las caderas y la subió sobre él, dejándola caer poco a poco sobre su polla. Siseo al notar el calor húmedo de ella envolverle. Ella levanto los brazos y le acaricio el pelo. Él hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

Yelena empezó a moverse poco a poco sobre él. Pronto, las caderas de ambos había establecido un ritmo rápido y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando entre si inundo el pequeño espacio donde se encontraban. Bucky llevo una de sus manos al punto donde se unían sus cuerpos y con el pulgar estimulo de nuevo el clítoris de Yelena. La rubia gimió más fuerte y empezó a moverse con más velocidad sobre él. Bucky la agarro de la cintura y empezó a embestirla con fuerza, de forma violenta, hundiéndose más y más en su cuerpo.

Los gestos de Yelena eran erráticos y empezó a arañar los muslos de Bucky y los suyos propios, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. De repente, grito y se quedo rígida contra él, mientras Bucky seguía moviéndose, buscando su propio orgasmo.

Empujo su cabeza contra el suelo, manteniendola allí con una mano en su nuca, mientras con la otra sujetaba sus caderas. Sus embestidas se volvía más y más violentas, mientras gritaba, desesperado por descargarse dentro de ella. Por fin, con varios espasmos, lanzo su semilla en lo más profundo de Yelena. Soltó a la rubia, que no se movió, y se apoyo contra la vida de metal a su espalda, luchando por respirar. Poco a poco, su polla se deslizo fuera del cuerpo de Yelena y vio, con una sonrisa, como su semilla se derramaba hacia el suelo desde el coño de ella.

La Viuda Negra se puso a cuatro patas, girándose para mirarle. Bucky le aparto el pelo húmedo de la cara.

-Esto ya ha pasado antes, ¿verdad? - pregunto.

Yelena sonrió.

-Sí.

* * *

Sobre el puente, Steve miraba el río, buscando alguna indicación de que Bucky había saltado a las aguas. Él y Clint habían perseguido a la Segunda Viuda Negra por todo Washington, esperando atraparla antes de que encontrara a Bucky, pero, para su sorpresa, cuando había disparado contra ella para salvarlo, Bucky se había interpuesto entre ella y las balas y la había ayudado a escapar.

-Aquí no ha nada, Steve – dijo Clint guardando sus flechas – Seguramente siguieron corriendo por el puente, hasta el otro lado. Mira tío, él se fue con ella, ¿vale? Iban de la mano... ¿Seguro que tenemos que salvarlo de ella?

Steve se aparto de la barrera de seguridad y miro a Clint.

-Pero ella le estaba atacando, tu lo viste...

-Yo solo he visto que han huido juntos y que tu amigo la protegía – dijo Clint – Vamonos a la base, ¿quieres? Tengo hambre.

Steve asintió y juntos se alejaron del puente.

* * *

**Vale, decir nada más, que el puente Tacoma no esta en Washington, pero necesitaba un puente, así que perdonad las faltas geográficas. **

**Review!**


End file.
